Goodbye My Love
by matokinite76
Summary: Saat bibir tak lagi dapat membalas kata cinta. Saat sebagian dari diriku kau bawa pergi bersama bagian dari dirimu yang lain. Saat dimensi lain memisahkan kita tapi tidak cinta kita. Maka sayang, dengarkanlah pernyataan tulus ini. Bahwa aku akan tetap mencintaimu, dimanapun kau berada/ DaeJae fanfiction!


Siang itu matahari tidak seterik biasanya, tapi langit tidak menunjukkan bahwa sebentar lagi hujan akan turun membasahi kota yang tak pernah mati dengan jutaan aktifitas penduduknya. Terutama bagi mahasiswa atau mahasiswi di JS university. Beberapa masih sibuk dengan tugas mereka. Sebagian juga banyak terihat sedang menikmati makanan di kantin atau hanya duduk di rumput hijau dengan obrolan atau candaan kecil. Termasuk seorang laki-laki yang tengah terpejam sambil menikmati semilar angin yang sejuk.

Suara gemeresekkan rerumputan menandakan datangnya seseorang, tapi ia lebih memilih untuk tetap memejamkan matanya dibanding melihat siapa yang datang. Karena ia yakin, "dialah" yang saat ini duduk disampingnya dan karena "dia" juga yang tengah ia tunggu kehadirannya.

Well, kalian tau siapa yang kumaksud. Dua couple yang tak pernah berpisah,

Yoo Youngjae dan Jung Daehyun.

Youngjae membuka kelopak matanya. Sesuatu yang Daehyun selipkan di daun telinganya membuatnya terpaksa membuka matanya. Diambilnya benda tersebut atau hei, ini bukanlah benda.

"Evening primrose?" Tanya Youngjae bingung saat sesuatu yang diselipkan Daehyun adalah bunga evening primrose yang sudah mulai menguncup.

Evening primrose adalah bunga berjenis mawar yang berukuran kecil. Bunga ini hanya mekar di sore hari dan juga, bunga ini harus selalu terkena air. Maka dari itu, jika bunga ini dipetik ia akan menguncup. Setidaknya itu yang Youngjae ketahui dari buku yang pernah ia baca.

"Em yeah" jawab Daehyun seadanya.

"Dari mana kau dapat bunga ini? Kau memetik dirumah kaca?!"

"Tidak. Aku bahkan tidak tau jika rumah kaca juga menanam bunga itu. Aku dapat itu dihalaman belakang." Youngjae terdiam. Matanya tak bisa lepas dari bunga kecil ditangannya.

Sebenarnya ia tidak ambil pusing dari mana Daehyun dapat bunga ini, sekalipun memetiknya di rumah kaca milik mahasiswa botani. Tapi, apa maksud Daehyun memberikan bunga ini padanya.

Maksudku, oh ayolah laki-laki seperti Daehyun mana peduli dengan arti yang tersembunyi dibalik bunga ini. Walaupun Youngjae juga bukan mahasiswa botani, tapi ia cukup tau tentang bunga.

_Mungkin hanya asal memetik._ Tebak Youngjae dalam hati.

"Ada apa Jae-ie?" Youngjae menggeleng. "Tidak ada. Hanya saja, apa maksudmu memberikan bunga ini padaku?"

Daehyun mengendikkan bahunya. "tidak tau. Hanya asal memetiknya. Dan karena aku bingung untuk siapa, jadi aku berikan saja padamu. Sayang juga kan jika dibuang."

_Benar. Hanya asal memetik. Kau mengharapkan apa? _Batin Youngjae lagi.

"Haahh...lelahnya hari ini." Daehyun merentangkan tanganya ke atas kemudian merebahkan dirinya di rerumputan dengan kedua tangan menjadi bantal.

"Cih! Payah. Kupikir kau tau artinya."

"Arti?"

Youngjae menengokkan kepalanya. "Ah benar, anak maniak komputer sepertimu mana tau bahwa setiap bunga memiliki arti tersendiri." Ledek Youngjae dengan kekehan kecil yang keluar dari bibirnya. Daehyun hanya memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Ya ya ya, terserah padamu flower Yoo."

"Ya! Sudah kubilang jangan memanggil namaku seperti itu Jung pabo!"

"Wae? Aku menyukai nama itu."

"Terserah." Youngjae mengalihkan wajahnya ke depan. Tanpa sepengetahuan Youngjae, Daehyun tengah tersenyum lembut dengan pandangan menatap sayang laki-laki di depannya.

Evening primrose.

Well, Daehyun memang berbohong tadi. Sangat mustahil jika dia memberikan bunga itu tanpa tau arti dibalik bunga tersebut. Bagaimana cara ia tau? Hei, jaman sekarang apapun bisa kau cari lewat internet.

Youngjae masih termenung menatapi bunga evening primrose yang masih ada di tangannya.

_**I can't live without you**_. Itu arti yang tersembunyi dibalik bunga berjenis mawar itu. Dan sekarang, ia bisa saja salah mengartikan perasaan Daehyun padanya. Oh ayolah, siapapun jika diberi evening primrose akan salah tingkah. Bunga itu menandakan bahwa kau sangat berarti bagi dirinya.

Selama beberapa menit kedua laki-laki tersebut hanya diam dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Argh..." Youngjae meringis tertahan, membuat Daehyun yang sedari tadi memejamkan matanya terbuka dan segera merubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Jae-ie, kau tidak apa-apa?" Youngjae hanya menggeleng dengan kedua tangan memegang kepalanya, dan jangan lupakan bibir yang ia gigit dengan kuat. Menandakan kepalanya benar-benar sakit.

"Jae? Kau pusing? Kita ke ruang kesehatan ya?"

"Tidak Ap—" ngiiinggggg...

"Argh..." Youngjae menutup telinganya yang berdenging.

Youngjae menegakkan kepalanya dan ya tuhan, kenapa sekarang semua yang ada di depannya berbayang. Daehyun menggerakkan tangan kanannya di depan wajahnya. Bibirnya bergerak seperti mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi Youngjae tidak dapat mendengar apa yang Daehyun katakan. Tuhan, apa yang terjadi?

Dipejamkan kedua matanya dengan erat, berharap dengan begini penglihatannya kembali normal.

"Jae? Jae kau benar tidak apa-apa?" Perlahan Youngjae membuka matanya kemudian tersenyum menatap Daehyun dan syukurlah, semua kembali normal.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Dae."

"Tapi tadi kau mengerang kesakitan. Sebaiknya kita ke ruang kesehatan sekarang." Youngjae menggeleng pelan, tangan kanannya menahan tangan Daehyun yang menggenggam tangan kirinya. Bersiap untuk membawanya ke ruang kesehatan.

"Sungguh aku tidak apa-apa. Ini hanya pusing biasa. Sepertinya karena terlalu lama di luar dengan angin yang lumayan kencang."

"Benarkah?" Youngjae mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu lebih baik kita ke kantin saja. Ayo!"

.

.

.

Satu minggu ini, Youngjae terbebas dari sesuatu yang bernama 'kuliah'. Dan ini sudah memasuki hari keenam mahasiswa-mahasiswa JS university diliburkan. Sebenarnya Youngjae bosan juga jika tidak kuliah. Kerjaannya selama liburan hanya makan, tidur, nonton tv atau membaca komik atau novel. Untung saja, laki-laki bernama Jung Daehyun membuat liburannya sedikit terasa membaik.

Kadang Daehyun akan datang ke rumahnya dan menghabiskan seharian penuh dengan menemani Youngjae di rumah, membuat Youngjae tidak merasa benar-benar kesepian karena sang kakak sibuk dengan semua laporan yang ada di kantornya. Atau, mereka akan jalan-jalan mengelilingi kota Seoul di sore hari. Atau, hanya duduk di toko ice cream dengan ditemani ice cream oreo dan vanilla dan sepiring waffle. Atau, mereka akan pergi menonton film di bioskop seperti yang mereka lakukan tadi sore.

"Youngie, bisakah kau turun dan bantu hyung sebentar?" Terdengar suara berat laki-laki dari lantai bawah.

"Ne hyung. Sebentar." Teriak Youngjae dari dalam kamarnya. Segera ia menutup komik yang tengah ia baca dan bergegas turun ke lantai bawah.

Baru berada di tangga yang paling atas Youngjae merasakan kepalanya pusing dan pandangannya mulai kabur. "Ahh..." ringisnya pelan. Disenderkan tubuhnya yang terasa limbung di dinding. Matanya terpejam erat serta bibir yang ia gigit kuat.

"YOUNG—Astaga Jae! Ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Himchan—sang kakak—panik saat melihat Youngjae yang tengah bersandar di dinding seperti menahan sakit. Himchan berlari menaiki tangga menghampiri adik satu-satunya.

"Jae, kau tidak apa-apa?" Youngjae membuka kelopak matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam erat, kemudian tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil.

_Ngingg..._

"Ahh..." Youngjae menutup kedua telinganya yang berdenging. Himchan semakin panik. Bagaimana bisa Youngjae mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja, sedangkan saat ini ia sedang tidak menunjukkan keadaan yang baik-baik saja. Himchan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Youngjae. Membuat Youngjae, kembali membuka matanya. Ia bisa melihat mulut Himchan bergerak seperti mengatakan sesuatu, tapi Youngjae tidak bisa mendengar pertanyaan Himchan. Sama seperti yang terjadi tempo hari dengan Daehyun di halaman depan kampusnya. Sebenarnya, ada apa dengan tubuhnya? Dan sekarang, penglihatannya kembali membuyar.

Bruk.

Tubuh Youngjae ambruk begitu saja di depan Himchan, membuat laki-laki berwajah cantik itu memekik panik. "JAE!"

TBC

Halo~~ Ini dia, FF requestan temenku^^ dan kebetulan aku sedang punya banyak waktu. Tadinya aku pikir aku mau buat oneshoot aja, tapi sepertinya akan makan waktu yang banyak. Jadi, ini dia FFnyaa.

Hope you like it guys^^ jangan lupa reviewnya yaaa~


End file.
